T-hunna
| place= 18/21 | alliances= | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 9 | image2 = | season2 = 25 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 1/25 (Sole Survivor) | challenges2 = 8 | votesagainst2 = 2 | days2 = 39 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 11 | individualwins= 2 | totalchallengewins= 13 | dayslasted= 48 | totalvotes= 6 }} also known as Trent is the Sole Survivor of & a contestant on . He later competed on Big Brother 5 and Big Brother 6. Trent was placed on the Toloa tribe. He struggled to make solid connections added to the fact a rumor was going around that he had a premade with Dani, Edward & Chris because they played Java on the main org. Eventually, this caught up to him and he was booted in 17th. He returned in Resurrection, playing a strong under the radar game, managing to keep the target off of his back until final 5 and eliminating threats along the way. His strong FTC performance and game compared to his fellow finalist earned him the title of the 25th Sole Survivor in a 10-1 vote. Profile Name(Age): '''Trent (16) '''Tribe Designation: '''Toloa '''Current Residence: '''Washington, USA '''Personal Claim Of Fame: '''I have an ongoing world record for longest time to eat a hamburger. '''Inspiration in Life: '''Jaclyn Misch '''Hobbies: '''Running, hating people in real life, sleeping. '''Pet Peeves: Slow walkers, people who chew with their mouths open. 3 Words To Describe You: '''Vocabulary too small '''If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: '''A framed picture of Jaclyn Misch, the real Jaclyn Misch, and Jon Misch. Shall I explain more? '''Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: '''If this goes anything like I hope probably Rodney '''Reason for being on Survivor: I need a tan and a free vacation. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''The tan I'll work up will be so blinding that all focus will be on me. Survivor: Tokelau Voting History Survivor: Resurrection Profile '''Tribe: Gallieni Hometown: Seattle, WA Current Residence: Seattle, WA Personal Claim To Fame: Seeing Ariana Grande in concert twice Inspiration in Life: Jaclyn Misch Pet Peeves: Mouth breathers, people who walk on the left side of a hallway. Previous Finishes: 18th YIKES Favorite Past Moment: Being the victim of Austin's Trentealousy Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Sandra Diaz-Twine Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Russell Hantz, Phillip Sheppard, Rob Mariano Why Did You Come Back?: Because nothing makes me more happy than to starve myself for 39 days with no reward. Voting History ---- |nickname= Trent |Season2= Big Brother 6 |Place2= 7/16 |Votes2= 3 |Votestowin2= |Alliances2= |HOHs2= 1 (Week 8) |Nominations2= 3 (Weeks 7 & 9) |Vetos2= |Days2= 63 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently= Jury Member |Season= Big Brother 5 |Place= 8/16 |Votes= 2 |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs= 2 (Weeks 2 & 5) |Nominations= 2 (Weeks 7 & 8) |Vetos= 2 (Weeks 5 & 7) |Days= |OtherPrizes= |Currently1= Jury Member }} =Big Brother 5= Competition History Voting History =Big Brother 6= Competition History Voting History Post Survivor Trivia Links | before = WolfRebel0 | after = JohnBatman }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Tokelau Contestants Category:Toloa Tribe Category:18th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Resurrection Contestants Category:Gallieni Tribe Category:Grande Terre Tribe Category:Winners Category:Finalists Category:Big Brother 5 Houseguests Category:Big Brother 6 Houseguests